Outcast
by Sasuke-N-Sakura4Ever
Summary: They had alot in common...different from the rest of their kind. It was a wonder she was drawn to him. Roxas/Xion


**So many one-shots to write…so little time to write them. Anyway that is enough of my complaining, I love writing one-shots, more specifically on characters that I know nothing about. This is my attempt at Roxas/Xion…which for some reason I think this is the only pairing for Roxas I like that isn't Axel. And a heads up…I know nothing about Xion. I don't want to spoil myself just because it is coming out four months ahead of Japan…anyway…hope you enjoy.**

It was different…yet familiar at the same time…

Though she had never been here before…apart of her felt at ease, resting her back against the wooden trunk of the poapu tree. She opened her eyes slightly, taking in the sunset, watching it's reflection light up the water like a thousand tiny crystals. In all honesty…in all of the time she had remembered first existing…this was the one moment she truly felt at peace.

Destiny Islands…

A small gem she had found while traveling through other worlds on missions that the Superior had asked her to complete…an insignificant world that she couldn't help but be drawn to. Xion placed a hand on her chest, no heartbeat could beat heard…no pulse was felt…yet something inside her couldn't help but call this place…Home.

A word that seemed so foreign to her. Xion had never really fit in anywhere…it was hard to fit the word home when thinking about her. No memories of where she came from and who she was previously…even among the members of the Organization she stood out…no one really ever acknowledged her existence. Her crystal eyes looked across the sandy beach. Three young children, the girl she took note had a very bright yellow dress on, were pushing their boats away from the pier, returning to their houses on the main island…aware that night would soon fall upon this peaceful scene…leaving Xion all alone once again.

She shook her head, it wasn't that she minded it…she remembered coming into this world alone, she was positive that she could handle a few more wasted moments of her life by herself. Xion was pretty sure that if she was born into this world alone…then she was meant to be alone…nothing could ever really change that…

The salty air coming from the ocean blew through her ebony locks, brushing against her cheek ever so gently. Being here…made her not want to return to the dreary castle that Organization XIII called it's base. It was too gloomy of an atmosphere for her to deal with…she was more attracted to the places she could feel the sun kiss his skin…and that castle…it made her feel like a prisoner if anything. Xion wasn't aware of the presence that had snuck beside her…her eyes fully closed, her expression relaxed, enjoying the little down time that she had away from the Castle that Never Was.

The ruffling of a coat caused her to open her eyes, seeing a bar of sea salt ice-cream held merely inches from her face.

"Here you go…" a voice stated quietly next to her.

Xion looked over to see Number Thirteen of the Organization sitting right beside her, a look of amusement on his face.

"Roxas?" she blinked a few times, she hadn't even sensed him come…she must have really been off of her game.

She smiled slightly, taking her ice-cream bar out of his hand, proceeding to eat it. The familiar flavor of the salty sweet treat sent goosebumps down her skin.

"I was wondering where you were when you didn't show up on top of the clock tower today," he commented, eating his own bar, "I never expected that you would be here."

Xion shrugged, "I think I may have needed a change of scenery," she replied, her eyes looking out to the ocean once again, "It's so pretty here. And I'm…drawn to it."

Roxas shrugged, "It's a sunset either way you look at it Xion…" he sighed, "But you are right…this place has that similar affect on me."

His cerulean eyes wandered about the abandoned shoreline…he too had no memories of who his other could be…the Superior and the other members have been reluctant to tell him anything regarding his Somebody…in all honesty it was really starting to irritate him…that is if Nobodies could feel irritation.

"Roxas?"

He looked back over to his companion…she must have noticed the air grow tense around him. He smiled slightly.

"I'm fine Xion. My mind has a tendency to wander…what is it?"

She blinked a few times, "I was asking why you were here?"

He merely shrugged, "Would you rather me leave?"

Xion shook her head, "No it isn't that it's just…" she sighed, looking away from him.

She had a hard time expressing herself…telling people how she really felt…she was pretty bad at it. She jumped slightly, feeling his hand on hers.

"Hey it's okay. I didn't mean to sound like I was in a foul mood."

He took his hand away a moment later…Xion could still feel a slight tingling sensation where he had it. She lifted her own hand to her face and examined it…wondering what could have caused such a phenomena…she shrugged it off as nothing.

"I came here looking for you. I was worried when you didn't show up…"

Xion lowered her head, "I'm sorry…maybe I should have said something…wait…how did you know where to find me?"

Roxas shrugged, "I just felt that you were here…" he placed a hand to his chest, "Nothing beats here…but something told me I would find you here."

Xion turned her head to face him, eyes widened slightly.

Roxas sighed, "Yeah but…"

His eyes moved out to the ocean…the orange and red colors slowly had begun to shift into a purple hue.

"Being here though…something here is so familiar to me…but I can't place my finger on it exactly," he muttered, "It's very frustrating…"

Xion nodded, "I know how you feel."

Roxas turned his stare to her, "You do? How?"

She shrugged, "Because I have no memories of my previous existence either."

He looked down to the ground, "Oh…right," he let out a hollow laugh, "It seems that we are more alike then I initially thought."

The dark haired girl smiled slightly, "Yes…it seems that way…"

There was a comfortable silence that followed…the two popsicle sticks lay forgotten on the truck of the poapu tree.

"Say Roxas…"

She could feel his stare on her, but felt the need to keep her own eyes onto the ocean.

"Wouldn't it be great if we could just live in this moment? Without a worry? Without having to return to that dark and foreboding place?"

"Xion…"

His eyes wavered slightly, "What brought that up if you don't mind my asking?"

She sighed, "It's just…I don't know."

Xion looked up to him, "I just have a feeling that once we leave here…something bad is going to happen…to where we won't get to spend time together like this."

She bit her lip, "If we stay like this…we wouldn't have to worry about anything like that…"

Roxas kept his eyes on her for another moment, before looking down at the ground, watching the grains of sand blow in the wind across his boots.

"Nothing bad is going to happen Xion."

Xion gasped slightly, looking over to him, "How? How can you be so sure Roxas?" her hair swept across her face, "No one knows what the future will bring to them…"

Roxas sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder…

"We shape that though…even nobodies can have one if they work at it."

His grip on her shoulder tightened slightly, though not to the point where it could hurt her, "I promise there will be more moments like this…we'll look back on this day…and laugh about it. Not just a forced laugh…but a real one."

His eyes met hers, "It's the least I can do for you Xion…"

She blinked a few times, obviously at a loss of words. Finally a small smile graced her features as she placed her hand on top of his like he had done so moments before, she closing her eyes, leaning against his arm.

"Thank you…"

He coughed slightly, "No problem…" but didn't say anything about her having to move.

Something about this predicament felt right to her…it could have been what that boy Riku told her about the girl that Sora was so close to…if anybody saw the two of them now, they would look just like the famous couple. She never wanted this to end, she didn't want to go back to the Organization, she was content staying that this with Roxas…he made her not want to be alone anymore. She couldn't pinpoint the feeling…or even if it was a feeling at all…a small tug at where her heart should be. Something about Roxas pulled her in.

Both were outcasts…different from other Nobodies…and outcasts had to stick together.

**Okay. Done. Hope it was okay. I feel like more could have been added though…but with the little information I had to go on…I didn't want to make her too out of character without realizing it. Anyway I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless.**


End file.
